Waiting
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: After years of defeating villains, Storybrooke residents are finally learning to live their happy beginnings. Everyone seems to be happy, but one question is on Regina's mind. What comes next? She and Robin have been together for 5 years, and he still wasn't showing any signs of marriage. Did Robin want to take the next step with Regina? Was there any hope for their future? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Waiting**_

Regina couldn't be happier. She had the love of Henry, Roland, and her thief. She had a family that she would do anything for, and that was all she could ever ask for. But Regina Mills was confused. Her and Robin had been together for five years now, and Robin was still not showing any signs of marriage. Maybe he didn't want to go through that again after Marian. Maybe he thought that Regina didn't want another marriage because of Leopold. But one thing was for sure, Regina was dying to see a ring on her left hand.

Regina, Mary Margaret, and Emma were sitting in the Charmings' new house. Snow had invited them both over for a girls night, while their husbands (and Robin) were out on Hook's ship, relaxing for the first time in forever. Henry was on a date with Violet, so they didn't need to worry about him. Roland was at Tinkerbelle's, and the green fairy was more than happy to babysit.

Emma and Mary Margaret could tell something was bothering Regina, but they wouldn't force it out of her. Not yet anyways.

"Regina? Hello? Anyone home?" Emma asked, waving a hand over the former queen's face. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a few times. Then she remembered she was sitting in Snow's living room. Great.

"What? Sorry." Regina mumbled. Snow and Emma smiled knowingly. They were pretty sure Regina was thinking of her loving boyfriend. But that was the problem! Robin was only her boyfriend. Not her husband, or fiance.

"What's got you so up tight?" Snow asked and Regina sighed, swirling around the ice in her drink. She was not going to tell Snow White and her daughter about her boy problems.

"I bet it's that forest smelling boyfriend of hers." Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. That stupid blonde couldn't be any more blunt, could she? Regina looked down and shook her head.

"Very funny, Miss Swan." Regina grumbled, taking a slow sip of her drink. Emma smiled, knowing she got to Regina.

"So, do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Snow asked optimistically, her smile growing as Regina's frown did too.

"I doubt it," Regina put her glass down on a coaster as mother and daughter looked very confused. Why wouldn't Robin and Regina be getting married soon? Wasn't Robin working all those extra hours at the station to pay for an engagement ring? Or…..

"Trouble in paradise?" Emma asked, not being sarcastic at all. This was serious and concerning. For once, Regina appreciated that.

"Since when has my life been paradise?" Regina asked, and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina smirked, knowing that Emma was about to lecture her. But luckily, Snow stepped in after that.

"Why don't you think Robin will propose?" Snow asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Regina shrugged and layed back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Robin and I are great the way we are. I don't need some big celebration to make that clear." Snow frowned, knowing Regina was lying. Both Emma and Snow knew Regina _wanted_ this wedding.

"You want him to propose, don't you?" Snow asked, and Regina sighed. It was complicated, but of course she wanted the love of her life to give her the ring. It would mean everything to her. But what was stopping Robin?

"Why are we even talking about this?" Regina asked, trying not to answer a question that Robin should be asking her. Now Snow White.

"So you do." Emma pointed out and Regina smiled very smally.

"Guys, I appreciate…..whatever this is. But me and Robin have been together for five years now. Don't you think if he was going to propose he would have done it already?" Regina asked, and both women frowned. Regina wasn't wrong. She and Robin have been together for five years, their anniversary was just a couple of weeks ago, but Robin still showed no sign of marriage. And Regina was growing impatient.

"Robin loves you. I'm sure you'll be wearing a white dress in no time." Emma sighed hopefully, but Regina just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that simple, Emma. I'm not sure that Robin even wants to get married," Emma and Snow gasped, Snow immediately trying to think of a reason why Robin would not want to marry his girlfriend who he was absolutely smitten with.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. Regina was now playing with the fringe of her shirt, and she looked down nervously.

"It's just, you know, because of Marian. Robin had to lose her twice. And then with Zelena….. He might not want to make a big commitment." Regina finished. For the first time, Regina finally admitted her fear. She thought that Robin didn't want to get married because of his experience with Marian.

"Regina, Robin loves you so much! How could you even think that?" Snow asked, and Regina looked back up. That was the problem though. Robin never told her he loves her. Not even once.

"Just a thought, Snow. Don't go giving me a huge hope speech." Regina rolled her eyes, but Snow and Emma wanted to know why Regina would even have doubts about Robin wanting to marry her.

"So you don't think wedding bells are in the future?" Emma asked reluctantly. Regina shook her head sadly.

"Nope." Regina took another sip of her drink. She knew she was being harsh, but she was being realistic too. Would Robin want to marry her after his past with marriage?

"I have to disagree with you, Regina. I believe Robin will propose, sooner than later," Snow, always the optimist. Regina wanted to roll her eyes, but she really did hope her step daughter was right.

"Thank you Snow, but I don't think that will happen," Regina sighed.

"What won't happen, Lovely?" Robin asked as he, Killian, and David walked through the door of the Charmings house. Regina looked up, hearing her boyfriend ask her a question. Well, no chance in hell she would answer him.

"Nothing. How was your night?" Regina asked as Robin came and stood next to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Regina saw out of the corner of her eye Emma and Snow smirking. Ugh.

"Good. Oh, Tink called. Apparently Roland is having a major sugar rush," Robin laughed and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. It was just like Tink.

"Stupid fairy. I told her before I left not to feed him any sugar," Regina chuckled, imagining how Roland would be when she and Robin pick him up.

"So, how was your night, Ladies?" Robin asked Regina, Snow, and Emma.

All three shared looks on their faces, Regina glaring at them, daring them to even speak one word of their previous conversation. Emma and Snow were on the spot.

"You know, just the usual," Emma lied. Robin proposing to the former Evil Queen was not usual. But Regina appreciated it. Awkward conversation avoided.

"Is there even a 'usual' in Storybrooke?" Robin laughed along with the guys. Regina smiled.

For once, everything felt right. Robin was by her side, she had a wonderful, healthy family, no villains parading around town, for once, everything was normal. But once again, what was their normal? Another curse? Losing memories? Giong through time portals?

"Probably not," Snow commented. She studied Regina and Robin from where she was sitting. They seemed like the perfect couple. They were holding hands, even though Robin was still standing up, and Regina was leaning towards him. They both had the lovesick look on their faces, and she hoped Regina would hope for marriage. She needed hope, because she knew Robin loved her.

"What are you looking at?" Regina asked after Snow looked in their direction for a little too long. Snow shook her head, got out of her mind.

"Nothing," Snow lied quietly.

"Well, we should get going. Thank you for inviting us over," Regina stated as she got up from the couch, standing next to her loving boyfriend. Regina grabbed her coat as Robin helped her with it. Could they seriously be any cuter?

"No problem, Regina. We'll see you guys later," Robin nodded as he held open the door for his girlfriend.

"Milady?" Regina laughed and shook her head as she and Robin walked out of Snow and Charming's house.

As soon as the couple left, Snow sighed. David looked at her strangely, and so did Killian. But they didn't get it. They didn't have the same talk they had with Regina.

"We have a problem," Snow explained. David sat down next to his wife, Killian doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, curious as to why Snow White would be worried over their new lives. Snow fidgeted with her shirt just before announcing the problem.

"Regina, she doesn't think Robin wants to marry her," Emma explained. David and Killain's eyebrows rose at the same exact time, wondering what the hell was going through the Queen's mind. Anywhere they were, Robin was always with Regina, caring for her and protecting her. Regina was the only thing Robin ever talked about to the guys, so why wouldn't he want to marry her?

"What?" Killian asked, dumbfounded. How was that even possible? Did he not just see the way those two were with each other? And after everything they have been through together? He was surprised that they didn't get married before he and Emma did.

"Exactly! Regina doesn't think Robin is going to propose because of Marian," Snow explained.

"What the hell does Marian have to do with any of this?" Charming asked. Why was something always in the way for those two? It was obvious Robin and Regina cared for each other, so why did something always come up?

"Regina thinks because Robin had to lose Marian multiple times, he doesn't want to try marriage again…." Emma explained softly. Killian nodded his head, understanding.

"Well, is Robin planning to pop the question anytime soon?" David asked. Everyone just looked around, no answer. If Robin was planning on it, he hadn't told anyone yet. But he was working extra hours at the station, so maybe?

"All I know is that Regina is hopeless, and Robin is working extra hours at the station. Regina said earlier that Robin hasn't been home a lot," Snow said.

Emma, Snow, David, and Killian could only hope for the best. They hoped Robin knew what he was doing.

…..

"You're awfully quiet this evening," Robin commented as Regina was curled up on Robin's side, laying on the couch, watching tv. Regina sighed. She should have known Robin would sense something was up.

Ever since her conversation with Snow and Emma earlier, she was in her head. Regina couldn't get the thought that Robin didn't want to marry her out of her head. I mean, were they just going to be like this forever?

Being together, a couple, until something else tears them apart? What happens if they break up? What happens if he does want to get married? Why was he working so much? Why hadn't they really talked in weeks? Why, when they were out in public, they were always putting on a show?

"What's wrong, Regina?" Robin asked, turning off the tv, all of his attention on his girlfriend who he was madly in love with. Regina sighed, buried her face deeper into Robin's shoulder, and hoped she would able to lie to her soulmate.

"Nothing,"

"I know you better than that, Love…. What's really bothering you?" Robin asked again. Regina moved away from Robin, giving both of them some space. Robin didn't understand. Is that what she wanted? Space?

"Really, Robin, I'm fine," Regina was getting annoyed. There was no way Regina was going to tell her boyfriend what was really going on. Everything would be even more complicated, and she didn't want that. At all.

"You're lying to me," Robin said, and Regina could hear the hurt in his voice. Regina looked down. She didn't want to hurt Robin, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. That was a conversation for another time.

"Can we just talk about it later?" Regina asked. Robin sighed. What was she hiding? What was Regina hiding that she couldn't possibly tell him….. Oh god. Oh my god. Was Regina…. Was Regina pregnant?!

"Regina, are you-"

"I'm home!" Henry called as he walked through the door. Immediately, he could tell they were talking about something important. Regina got up from the couch and walked over to hug her son.

"How was it?" Regina asked. Henry blushed, looked down, and smiled.

"Good. How was your night?"

"Good. Why don't you head upstairs? It's getting pretty late," Henry knew this was his mother telling him to go upstairs, so he nodded his head, kissed her on the cheek, and went up to his room.

Regina returned to Robin in the living room, but she didn't sit back down. She looked at Robin, and she knew he wanted to know what was on her mind. But it wasn't happening.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" Robin asked, and Regina glared at Robin.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" Regina burst, walked up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door. What the hell? What did Robin do? All he wanted was to make her feel better, and then she bit his head off.

Robin followed his girlfriend up the stairs, and knocked silently on the door.

"Regina? Lovely, can you please open the door?" Robin asked. On the other side of the door, Regina sighed. Robin was an amazing guy, but what was the use of staying together if he wasn't planning a real future for them?

Regina knew for a fact that she wanted to marry Robin. He was her rock, her best friend, her lover, her _soulmate._ What if Robin didn't want to marry her? What would happen then?

Reluctantly, Regina opened the door slowly, but she didn't look at Robin. As soon as she turned the knob to let him in, she walked to their bed, getting ready for sleep.

She was taking off her jewelry, avoiding Robin, when she felt strong muscular arms surround her. Robin hugged her from behind, Regina's back pressed against his chest. Regina sighed and leaned into his touch. That had to mean something, right?

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. Regina took a deep breath. Was she?

"I don't know," Regina quietly whispered. Robin was still confused about everything that was going on, but he would always be there for Regina. Always.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Robin asked. Regina closed her eyes. If they were going to have this talk, it would be a long one. If they were going to dance around it like usual, they could just sleep on it. She didn't know what to do. For once.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Regina asked, hoping Robin would understand. If they were finally going to have that talk, it would be important. Something that would make up their future together. She didn't want it to be usual.

"Of course….. But Regina, you know you can tell me anything, Love," Robin kissed the top of Regina's head and moved away from his girlfriend.

Once their nightly routine was finished, the couple laid down in bed. Regina fell asleep immediately, but Robin stayed awake.

What was Regina hiding from him? What was so important that she couldn't talk to him about it? Why couldn't she trust him? If they really wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, wouldn't they need to tell each other everything?

Robin finally fell asleep after an hour of tossing and turning. What was he going to do? He knew he had to talk to his girlfriend, but were they ready for it? The conversation that would change both of their loves? Honestly, Robin didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the support I am receiving! It is a dream come true and I can't thank any one of you enough! I just wanted to clarify that this story is a Season 7 AU, where Robin NEVER died. Many of you have probably figured that out, but just wanted to clear the air :) This chapter is a lot longer than any of my other ones, but I hope you like it! Go big or go home, right?**

 **Warning: TONS OF FEELS! Outlaw Queen finally has the talk, which will be continued even further in later chapters... I hope you like where this story is going, and never forget: Outlaw Queen is endgame! Love you all!**

 **Now, Chapter 2!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Regina was scared. She was scared out of her mind that they were finally going to have the talk, she wouldn't be ready. So she got up as early as she could that would be reasonable to go to the office. Work was the only thing that was a possibility to take her mind off of her personal life.

It was six in the morning, and Regina was already showered, dressed, and prepared for work. She was in her and Robin's bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting her heels on, when she heard Robin groan.

Robin reached over to Regina's side, but he was greeted with cold sheets. Robin opened his eyes immediately, wondering where the hell his girlfriend could be. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Regina? Lovely?" Robin called. Regina chuckled lightly, placing a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear again. Robin was so cute when he was groggy in the morning. To think, she could wake up every morning like that. To Robin. The love of her life.

"I'm right here," Regina spoke quietly, letting Robin adjust to his surroundings. Robin slowly sat up in bed, wiped his eyes, and sighed. He squinted over at Regina. She was already dressed and prepared for the day ahead. What the hell?

"What are you doing, Babe?" Robin yawned, and Regina chuckled quietly.

"I'm getting ready for work," Regina answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin tilted his head, confused. Usually, Regina wasn't even up yet. Her alarm didn't even wake him up.

"Before the sun rises?" Robin questioned, curiousness lacing his tired, deep voice. Regina looked down. Was she that obvious?

"I have a lot of work today, Robin. Just because there are no villains in town doesn't mean I stop going to the office. The Mayor never stops," Regina rolled her eyes. Robin stared at his girlfriend, and he could tell something was going on with her.

"Does this have anything to do with last night, Babe?" Robin asked. Their eyes were locked on each other, blue eyes meeting brown. They just stared in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"What are you afraid of?" Robin asked, not judgingly or accusingly, just curious and caring. Regina got up from the bed, turning away from Robin.

"We are not talking about this right now," Regina declared as she looked herself over in the mirror. Robin was more confused than he's ever been in his whole life, but he knew he couldn't let Regina walk away from him. It wouldn't happen again.

Robin got out of bed too, walking towards Regina. Why was she being so complicated these days? All Robin wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her everything she needed to hear, but it was getting harder and harder each day. Robin felt like Regina was building up her walls again.

"Talking about what? I just want to know what's going on, Regina," Robin sounded as if he was tired of this conversation already. Maybe he was. But Regina swore she was not going to talk to Robin about that at this moment.

"I promise we will talk later, Robin, but I have to go. Remember, school is out so no need to wake the boys. I'll see you later," Regina said hurriedly just as she walked out the door.

Robin didn't know what was going on with them, but he knew they _would talk tonight._ No dancing around it, no avoiding the topic, just two people having an honest talk.

And Robin would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

….

Since Henry babysat Roland during the summer, Regina and Robin paying him for handling the crazy ambitious child all day, Robin was now working at the station with Emma and David.

Robin was trying to fill out paperwork, but Regina kept crossing his mind. It was completely useless, thinking Robin would be able to work when Regina was clearly avoiding him.

David and Emma shared curious looks, both noticing how Robin was in his head. They could be their money something happened with Regina, but what? They couldn't be- No. They couldn't. Not after everything.

"Earth to Robin," Emma waved her hand in front of Robin's face. Robin blinked a few times and looked up at Emma and her father with a sheepish grin. Emma and David were his friends, so they would understand.

Emma was leaning against the desk across from Emma's, and David was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, sorry…."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. She could tell Robin was off today, and maybe that had something to do with Regina. Robin nodded.

"Is Regina okay?" Robin sighed. And ran a hand through his hair. So that was a no. What went wrong? When they left last night, they both seemed so happy.

"I don't know. I think she's hiding something from me. When we got home last night, Regina practically bit my head off because I asked a simple question, and then when I woke up this morning, she was already leaving for work. She's avoiding me and I have no clue as to why….."

Emma's eyes widened. Regina wa shaving mood swings, she was snapping at people, and she was hiding something. Emma knew what those three things had in common. Could Regina really be pregnant? Well, Emma would not be the one to tell Robin if the mayor really was carrying a child, so she would keep her mouth shut.

But then Emma remembered their previous conversation last night. Regina didn't think Robin was going to propose….. Would that have anything to do with it?

"Did you guys talk about it?" David asked.

"I tried, but she told me multiple times she has no interest in doing so. She practically ran out the door this morning, and I don't know what to do," Robin sighed, putting is head in his hands. Why was their life together always difficult?

"Just give Regina time. She loves you, and she will tell you what she knows when she thinks the time is right. But don't worry. You guys will be fine….." Robin's eyes widened when Emma said 'love'. The one word Regina and Robin have never dare spoken to each other. Emma could see the debate in the thief's facial expression.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Uh, well, Regina and I have never used, uh, we've never really said love before…." Robin explained, and David's eyes went wide as Emma's mouth fell to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" Emma asked, her voice raising a tad. Robin grimaced, knowing it was as stupid as it sounded.

"You almost died more than once, Regina has almost died more than once, you and Regina fought every battle together, and you guys haven't even told each other you love each other?!" Emma was in disbelief. No wonder Regina thought Robin didn't want to get married.

"It's just never really came up…." Robin frowned. Now that he said it outloud, he knew it was serious. He needed to tell Regina he loved her, and fast before something happened between them.

"Please tell me you're joking," David begged, but one look from his partner, and he knew Robin wasn't joking.

"What do you guys even say to each other?" Emma asked. Robin shrugged. Nothing that they needed to know about.

"And why is that your concern?" Robin asked, annoyed at no one in particular.

Emma rolled her eyes. Boys were so clueless sometimes.

"Robin, listen to me. You need to tell Regina you love her. You need to make sure Regina knows how you feel before it's too late. God, you two are so stubborn," Emma grumped, but Robin knew Emma was right.

"I will, it's just never seems like the right time…"

"What do you mean?" David asked. Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair, spinning it slightly.

"It just…. Regina and I don't always…. There's always something going on. But now that everything is slowing down…."

"You don't know how to handle it," Emma finished for Robin, and the thief nodded his head. Emma sighed and sat down in a chair on wheels.

"You guys should go and do something. Like have date night." Emma suggested, but Robin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Date night? What was that?

"Date night? What the hell is that?" Emma's jaw dropped to the floor again. How could Robin not know what a date was? He lived here for five years now, and he still didn't know a date? Oh god.

"You have never taken Regina on a date?" David asked, his mouth also dropped. Robin didn't understand what the big deal was.

"I don't even know what that thing is. But please, care to explain?" Robin asked.

"I can't believe this. I'm telling Robin Hood what a freaking date is," Emma muttered under her breath, "It's when you take your girlfriend or wife so it's just the two of you. Couples usually go to a restaurant, and not Granny's somewhere special. Or, you know, the movies, a midnight picnic?" Robin still looked clueless as ever. But the thought of it did sound romantic.

"You're telling me you and Regina have never been on a date before? Really?" Emma asked, shocked. How did Regina even deal with him. He doesn't tell Regina he loves her and he never took her on a date before. No wonder Regina had her reasons for thinking Robin wasn't proposing. God.

"Oh yeah, because we have all the time in the world. Tell me, when would have been a good time? When the Snow Queen froze town? When we went to Camelot searching for Merlin? When Jekel and Hide were here, trying to get Regina beside herself? Or better yet, when Regina's Evil half came back for a visit?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"We get it, your lives are very busy. But has Regina ever mentioned the idea of a date?" Robin shook his head. Oh no, that was about to change.

"Well, that is changing right now. Me and Killian will take Henry and Roland for one night, and you two can spend some time together," Emma already made up her mind. This was absolutely crazy. After all the shit and drama Robin and Regina have been through, the least they deserved was one simple date night.

"Thank you, Emma. I appreciate that greatly, but it won't be tonight….." All of a sudden, Robin's phone went off before he could finish his sentence.

Robin took his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. Regina. Without thinking, Robin answer it.

"Hey, Babe," Robin answered sweetly, as if nothing had happened between them that morning. He could hear Regina on the other line, and something was wrong.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Robin," Regina apologized to her loving boyfriend. Robin frowned. It sounded like she was close to crying. Why was his love upset?

"What's wrong, Lovely?" Robin asked in his most caring voice, and Regina could already feel her happiness rise when she heard his voice. Robin was her love, and he was the only one who could make her feel like that. No one else.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that this morning. I miss you and I lo…. Lost my mind….." Regina couldn't believe she just had to save herself from saying those three little words. She shouldn't have to. She and Robin were together for a while now, it should've been said long ago, but Regina didn't know if Robin was there yet. What if she was the only one who was truly in love?

Robin picked up on her save immediately, and froze. She was going to say she loved him. She was actually going to day it, but then she stopped. Why did she stop?! Did she not love him?

"No need to apologize, Milady. We all have our moments….." Like the one she just had. Regina sighed. How did Robin understand her? How did Robin stand her in the first place? How did he care about her?

"I miss you…. Do you think you could come up for lunch today?" Regina asked, hopeful, and Robin smiled brightly. She was taking his advice. That the worst was over, and they both needed hope. He couldn't be any more in love with this woman.

"Of course. I'll see you later,"

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I promise we will talk later," Robin smiled.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon,"

"Bye,"

"Goodbye, Lovely," Robin hung up the phone, and looked up to see Emma and David smirking upon him.

"What?" Robin asked. Emma looked as smug as ever, and David was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Lovely? Milady? Babe?" Emma laughed as Robin's groaned. Damn it. Regina was absolutely going to kill him. She didn't like it when other people heard him call her her pet names, and he just said multiple in front of Prince Charming and his daughter.

"Oh god. Don't tell her you heard that….." Robin begged. David and Emma laughed lightly before David responded.

"It's fine, Robin. I just never imagined Regina would like to be called all those names,"

"Yeah, seriously," Emma joined in with another laugh. Robin rolled his eyes. They could think what they wanted to, but he and Regina were fine, so nicknames were the least of his worries.

"Well, I'm taking lunch. See you in an hour," Robin explained as he got out of his chair, grabbed his keys, phone, jacket, and walked out, ready to see the woman he's most definitely in love with.

…..

She was trying so hard. She really was, but Regina couldn't stop thinking about Robin the whole morning in her office. She really shouldn't have left him earlier, and the guilt was eating away at her.

She loved Robin, and she was almost positive Robin loved her too, and if they were going to be together for many more years to come, they would need to work out, well, whatever was going on. Regina needed Robin. She missed him.

Regina was still thinking about Robin when she heard a knock on her door. She checked the time. 11:00 am. Who was here? She didn't have any scheduled appointments, that she could recall.

"It's open," Regina replied. The mayor looked up and smiled a small grin when she saw Snow open the door. Snow walked in, bubbly and cheerily, as always. Regina was trying to let it not annoy her as much as it used to.

"Hey, Regina," Snow announced as she closed the door. Regina smiled, and Snow took a seat. Immediately, Snow could tell something was wrong. Regina didn't seem like herself. At all.

"Are you okay? You look like hell," Regina was taken back by Snow's use of language, but then her sassiness kicked back in. Play fire with fire.

"Who knew Snow White could curse," Regina smirked. Snow looked at Regina seriously though. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked. Regina sighed and got up from her chair. She carried a few papers and put them in filing cabinets. She really didn't want to have this talk with Robin, so why in the world would she talk to Snow White about her problems?

"I don't know what you mean, Snow. I'm fine," Regina said that so much over her whole lifetime, she got really good at telling that lie. But Snow knew Regina better than that.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know," Snow smiled. Regina rolled her eyes as she went back to her desk. The only sound in the room was her high heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Snow, I'm not lying,"

"You're bluffing," Snow said, and Regian sighed in defeat. Snow always knew how to get to her.

"Why do you care so much?" Regina asked honestly. Snow smiled as if it was written plain as day.

"Because Robin shouldn't be the only one you can talk to. He's also not the only one who cares about you, either….." Regina knew Snow had a point, but if she had to pick to talk to her amazing thief of Snow, she would pick Robin. No doubt in her mind.

"Well, it seems like I can't even talk to Robin these days either," Regina added, looking down, too embarrassed to see Snow's reaction. Snow frowned. What happened last night?

"What are you talking about? Last night, you guys seemed perfectly fine. You were more than fine, actually," Snow explained. Regina chuckled darkly, shaking her head. Snow should know by now. Happiness was not in her cards.

"Yeah, well, you know me, Snow. I always mess _something_ up," Regina rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she just tell Robin what she was really afraid of?

"You do not! Now, what happened?" Snow interrogated her stepmother, and Regina sighed. She put her head in her hands.

"As much as you would love it, Snow, you are not my marriage counselor," Regina snapped, but both women froze. Regina just said marriage. Oh my god!

"Oh my god! Are you-" But Regina held up her left hand, and there was no sign of a sparkling diamond in sight. Regina was most definitely not engaged, which was the very problem. And Snow picked that up by the annoyance written on Regina's face.

"Yes, because I would be sitting in this damn office working on useless paperwork the day after my _fiance_ proposed to me," Regina rolled her eyes, and Snow felt bad. She didn't know why Robin hadn't put a ring on her finger, and that made the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Snow apologized quietly. Regina frowned. She shouldn't have snapped at Snow. She was just trying to make her feel better anyways.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that….. It's just, this whole thing, I'm confused and annoyed and worried all at the same time," Regina finally admitted.

"Worried? Why would you be worried? Robin loves you," Regina cringed when Snow said that. Did he? Did he really? He never told her so, if he really did, and he wasn't showing any signs, either. Sure, they were picture perfect in public, but at home? Regina didn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm not so sure," Regina answered with brutal honesty. Snow frowned again. What? What was Regina talking about? Did she and Robin have a fight? Did they wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

"What?" Snow couldn't say any more.

"Well," Regina cleared her throat, "Robin has never really, um, told me that before….." Regina admitted, embarrassed. It sounded so stupid. They were in a healthy relationship, and she was scared to tell her boyfriend her true feelings. Screwed up reality.

"Robin has never said 'I love you' before?" Snow's gasp was nowhere as big as her wide saucer-like eyes. How was that even possible? The love they shared for each other radiated off like the rays of sunshine off the sun.

"No," Regina whispered quietly, her voice barely audible. Snow's heart broke for her friend.

"Have you ever told him you love him?" The look Regina gave Snow said it all. Snow's heart melted even more for Regina. What was going on?

"Why would I tell Robin I love him if I don't know if he feels the same or not? Then I'll just be the clingy girlfriend who feels too much about the other, and I don't want that," Regina tried not to cry, thinking that Robin didn't love her, but it still hurt.

Little did Robin know that on her worse nights, Regina still dreamed of the day when she went to save him in New York. She knew it was in the past, it should be in the past, but she will never forget the words Robin said to her.

" _Regina that's enough! Look I know that this is hard! For all of us! But this is the new reality! I'm with her! I'm with Marian!"_

" _She's pregnant,"_

Regina tried so hard not to cry, but now that she brought it back in her memory, she couldn't stop the tiny tears that fell from her eyes. That was the first time Robin had ever screamed at her like that. It was the third time he broke her heart. It was the last time Regina tried to convince herself Robin wasn't worth it, all the heartache, but he was. Every last penny.

"Oh, Regina, that will never happen. Robin loves you so much, you can just tell by the way he looks at you! How could you possibly believe Robin doesn't love you as much as you love him?" Snow asked. More tears fell from Regina's eyes, and she tried to wipe them away fast enough so Snow wouldn't see, but she did. Snow always saw everything.

"You weren't there Snow! You weren't there in New York! Robin screamed at me for the first time, and he told me he was with Marian! That was the new reality and I needed to get my shit together!" Regina raised her voice without even knowing.

Regina doesn't even know how she kept all of those feelings at bay for several years, but all she knew was that it was out in the open and she felt better. Even if Robin would never know what his choices cost Regina.

Snow went silent. Regina was right. She wasn't there. She didn't even know. So that must be another reason why Regina was skeptical about Robin's idea of marriage.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past now," Regina took a deep breath before continuing, "I doubt he even wants to get married,"

Snow was about to respond, but before she could say anything, Regina began talking again.

"I know Robin _cares_ about me, but I think all we will be is a couple. Marriage is something serious, and I honestly don't know if we're ready yet….." Regina wiped away one last single tear as Snow's first fell.

"Please, Regina, you need to tell Robin how you feel! Once you guys talk it out, you will see things clearer!"

"Snow-"

"You have to-"

"No, I-"

"You have to!"

"I can't!" Regina raised her voice, ready to give up. She just couldn't. She knew it wouldn't end well.

"What are you afraid of?" Snow asked the same words Robin had earlier. But Regina wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. She didn't know if she'd ever be.

"Like hell if you think I'm going to tell you," Regina muttered, but Snow could still hear her.

"Regina, listen to me. I get it, you're afraid that Robin doesn't love you enough to stay and make a big commitment. But Regina? You couldn't be any more wrong. Robin loves you for who you are, to the moon and back. So what if you guys have never said it? Robin showed it the day he saved you from Hades… It also helps that whenever you're out in public he stays close by you, protects you, or when you are the only thing Robin talks and thinks about…"

Snow smiled as the end, and Regian tried too, but it came out as a grimace. She didn't need a pep talk with Snow. She didn't need meaningless words that came from the wrong person. She needed love. Her love. Regina needed Robin.

"I need to talk to Robin…." Snow smiled and nodded in understanding as Regina grabbed her phone off her desk, dialed her favorite number, and paced around the room, waiting for her boyfriend to answer.

"Hey, Babe," Robin answered in his most handsome, caring voice, and Regina was so glad she had made the choice to call him. It was perfect, she just hoped he couldn't sense the sadness from her.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Robin," Regina apologized, and she was close to tears again. She always did this. Pushed people away when she was scared, and now was no exception.

"What's wrong, Lovely?" Robin asked charmingly, and Regina could already feel her happiness rise when she heard his voice. This was what she needed.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that this morning. I miss you and I lo…. Lost my mind….." Before Regina chickened out, she looked at Snow, who gave her a reassuring nod. But Regina couldn't do it. What if she was the only one who was truly in love? She would lose Robin forever.

Robin picked up on her save immediately, and froze. She was going to say she loved him. She was actually going to day it, but then she stopped. Why did she stop?! Did she not love him?

"No need to apologize, Milady. We all have our moments….." Like the one she just had. Regina sighed. How did Robin understand her? How did Robin stand her in the first place? How did he care about her?

"I miss you…. Do you think you could come up for lunch today?" Regina asked, hoping he would. Hearing his voice was amazing, but seeing him today would be even better.

"Of course. I'll see you later," Regina's smile could have filled the whole room. But before he could hang up, Regina called his name.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I promise we will talk later," She could almost see Robin's smile from across the line.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon,"

"Bye," Regina said with a sigh.

"Goodbye, Lovely," Robin hung up the phone, and Regina blushed quickly afterwards. She absolutely loved it when Robin would call her lovely.

"I would love to stay and talk more, but I'm pretty sure that a special someone will be here that you want to see more," Snow smiled and grabbed her belongings.

Just as Snow opened the door to her office, Regina asked a question that stopped her.

"Why did you really come here today?" Snow waited a few seconds, getting her thoughts together.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay….. You are family, Regina, never forget that," And Snow walked out the door, both women smiling.

…

 _Knock knock knock._

Regina looked at the time and realized it was Robin's lunch hour. Perfect. He was finally here. Regina walked over to the door, opened it, and found Robin standing with a smile, carrying a Granny's take out bag.

"Good day, Madam Mayor," Robin smirked. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. She wouldn't give this up for anything in the world.

"I think we have a problem, Ms. Mills," Robin teased, walking closer to Regina. She smiled.

"Hmm, whatever could it be, Thief?" Regina also smirked. Robin came closer to Regina, a grin on his face that could only be Robin's.

"I believe I haven't gotten a kiss today," Regina chuckled. Of course.

Robin leaned in and kissed Regina. Regina was expecting a simple peck, but Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he shut the door with his foot.

Regina kissed Robin back with as much vigor as he did, and when they parted, their breaths were heavy and uneven.

"I will never complain, but what was that for?" Regina asked, still trying to catch her breath. Robin chuckled and kissed her cheek. She should know how much he loves her.

"Can't I kiss my lovely girlfriend?" Regina rolled her eyes, but pecked Robin's lips one last time before she backed away.

"Thank you for bringing lunch," Regina thanked Robin, and he just shrugged.

"No problem, Lovely. A better excuse to see you," Regina smiled, and kissed Robin again. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Mom. I hope it's-" Henry and Roland walked through the office door, and Robin and Regina parted with a jump. They definitely were not expecting visitors today.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" Henry mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine, Henry. Are you guys okay?" Regina asked, trying not to sound breathless after Robin's passionate kiss.

"Yeah, we just wanted to come by and see if you wanted to come with us to lunch, you too, Robin." Henry added, and Robin smiled.

"Yeah! Daddy, can we go to lunch with you and Gina?" Roland asked, bubbling with excitement.

Robin looked at Regina with a bright smile, and she smiled too. Regina shrugged as to say, _I seriously don't care,_ and Robin nodded.

"Sure," Robin answered, and Henry smiled as Roland jumped up and down, giggles filling up the office. Regina smiled. This was what she wanted. A family. With Robin. Forever. It was her dream come true.

Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland, were at Granny's in ten minutes, and they settled for a booth in the back.

Regina sat next to Henry, and Roland sat next to his father. Regina and Robin sat across from each other, as the kids did.

Halfway through the meal, as they were waiting for their food, Roland was coloring a picture at the table, and he was very proud it himself.

"Daddy, look! I drew a picture!" Roland held up the picture, which was four stick figures, a Daddy, Mommy, Henry, and Roland. _Mommy._

Regina's heart was beating so fast. _Mommy._ How would Robin react to that? He always wanted his son to remember his mother, but now he called Regina, Mommy. Would he even allow Roland to call her that?

Robin couldn't believe it. His son had actually drew Regina as his mother. In his eyes, it was amazing. He knew Roland would never forget his mother, but he did need a woman figure in his life. Apparently, it was Regina, and he wouldn't have it anyway else. But Regina looked petrified. What was wrong?

"It's very lovely, Roland. It must go up on the refrigerator." Roland gasped and smiled brightly. He looked at Regina, who was trying to smile, but could see something was up.

"Do you like it, Regina?" Regina looked at Robin, and Robin looked at Regina. What was she going to say? Well, she would just have to take her chances.

"I love it, Roland," Robin looked at Regina. He could tell she was uncomfortable with something, and they would need to talk when they got home. It was now or never.

….

Regina had went home early. She couldn't deal with work after the lunch she just had. So instead of returning to the office, she went home with her family. But now, she and Robin would have to talk. Right now.

Henry could sense the tension from the two adults, and he wondered what they would be fighting about next. It was weird how they could act perfect out in public, but always fight when they got home. That was something nobody wanted.

Henry took Roland to the park, without being asked, knowing his mother and her boyfriend would need some space to talk. Regina thanked Henry before he left.

Regina was in her room, sitting on the bed, waiting for Robin to come in. She had to remind herself of what she already knew. This was Robin. Her best friend, her love, her soulmate, the one person she felt comfortable talking to.

After a few moments, Robin entered their room. He looked nervous, so did Regina, but they knew this talk was necessary for the future.

Robin stood in front of Regina. Here we go….

"We need to talk," Robin said, and Regina nodded.

"I know….." Regina sighed, and Robin took her hand as he sat across from her on the bed.

"Don't be afraid, Regina. I'm never leaving, and I never plan to. I will always be here for you," It felt so good to hear Robin say that, and it was then Regina knew they would be okay.

"Okay," Regina nodded her head, smiling smally. Robin did the same.

"Where do you want to start?" Robin asked. Regina leane dover and placed her head on Robin's shoulder.

"The beginning," Regina answered simply. Robin nodded, agreeing that was probably the best.

"Where do you see yourself in a few years?" Regina asked, lifting her head off of Robin's shoulder, looking him straight in his crystal blue eyes. Regina hoped she would be in the picture.

"Where I am right now. With you by my side, always," Regina smiled. Robin's answer was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise…" Robin smiled too, and Regina leaned in and kissed Robin gently. It was soft and slow and romantic, nothing like their kiss in her office earlier.

"I never want to be apart from you, Robin. I want to spend the rest of our lives together," Regina admitted, still looking Robin in the eyes. Robin smiled. Drawing patterns on the back of her right hand.

"It's a good thing we both want the same thing," They both smiled, but the talk was far from over. There were still words left unspoken that needed to be cleared. Like those three little words.

"Do you?" Regina asked, doubt crawling back in again. Robin could have anyone he wanted, so why her? Robin looked hurt, though. Why would Reina even say that?

"Are you serious?" Robin asked. Regina looked down. They had to do this. It was either now or never.

"Why do you always doubt my feelings for you, Regina? They are there and very real. Why can't you believe that?!" Robin was getting angry. He got up form the bed, pacing the area space in front of their bed.

"Well, it's not like you've never left before! What's stopping you now?!" Regina shouted before she could stop herself. She knew that would hurt Robin. Oh god. What were they doing?

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I thought she was my wife, Regina!"

"That didn't mean you had to jump in bed with her as soon as I was out of the picture!" Regina answered back, also getting off the bed, standing with her arms crossed.

"As much as it hurts you, I will never say that was a mistake! I got my beautiful daughter out of it! It doesn't matter how!" Robin screamed. There were too many nights like this. Where both of them went to bed angry, wondering what went wrong.

"You gave up on us Robin! Multiple times! And then I just let you back into my life like nothing happened! How do you think I handled it?! Did you just think I was okay?! Because I wasn't! I had nightmares for months that you would leave again! Because nothing stopped you the first three times, so what would now?!" Regina was crying now. Robin might not have noticed it, but Regina was still heartbroken over everything.

"I didn't have a choice, Regina! I couldn't just let Marian die!"

"But you could just leave and try to forget about me, right?!" Regina's tears were still coming down, and Robin didn't know what to do. They never spoke about what happened in New York. But now, after three years, they were.

"I never forgot about you! And look where we are now! You came back to me and saved me and Roland! We are here now! Together!" Robin shouted. Seeing Regina cry was his weakness, and all he wanted to do was kiss away her tears. But he couldn't right now.

"And that's all we'll ever be! Together!" Regina shouted, venom in her voice. Robin's face showed he was confused.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Have you ever thought of us getting married, Robin?" Regina asked, finally questioning him.

Robin frowned. Marriage? With Regina? He had thought of it, but that wasn't something he wanted. He liked where they were. Why did the need a ceremony to establish that?

"Do you want to get married, Robin?" Regina asked, when Robin didn't respond. Regina was scared. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would explode. This was the moment that would change their life forever. If Robin said no, she would never know what to do.

"Regina….." Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Regina was going to cry again. Because the one person she thought loved her didn't. Robin didn't want to get married. And it was all her fault. She wasn't a loveable person. Happiness just wasn't for her.

"Oh my god," Regina started crying again. Robin could see Regina mentally and physically breaking down, and he couldn't have that.

"Regina, please,"

"You don't want to get married," Regina said again. Robin didn't love her enough to stay. To commit. To be married. They would always be just a couple who could break up any day of the week. They would never be a real family. Robin didn't want to get married.

Regina ran out of the room, down the stairs. She couldn't handle this. The one thing she feared the most was happening.

"Regina!" Robin called, trying to catch up to her. Just as Robin did, he wrapped his arms around Regina. She cried in his arms for what seemed like hours. Nothing was as it seemed.

"Y-you d-d-d-on't want to ge-get marr-rried," Regina hiccupped through her sobs. Robin pulled her even closer, wishing this was all just a nightmare they would wake up from. But it wasn't. This was their new reality.

"You d-d-don't love me e-enough to s-s-s-stay," Regina cried even more. But hearing that? That Robin didn't love her? That was torture.

"Regina, look at me," Regina did as she was told. She looked at Robin with her shiny chocolate brown eyes, wondering where they were going next. Robin took a deep breath, ready to finally say what he's been wanting to do for years now.

"I love you,"

The whole world seemed to stop.

Robin loved Regina.

They were going to be okay.

They were really going to be okay…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean the world to me! You guys are truly AMAZING! Sorry for the late update, I had some problems with my health recently, but no worries, everything is okay now! Once again, thank you so much for everything, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Previously on_ _Waiting:_

" _Y-you d-d-d-on't want to ge-get marr-rried," Regina hiccupped through her sobs. Robin pulled her even closer, wishing this was all just a nightmare they would wake up from. But it wasn't. This was their new reality._

" _You d-d-don't love me e-enough to s-s-s-stay," Regina cried even more. But hearing that? That Robin didn't love her? That was torture._

" _Regina, look at me," Regina did as she was told. She looked at Robin with her shiny chocolate brown eyes, wondering where they were going next. Robin took a deep breath, ready to finally say what he's been wanting to do for years now._

" _I love you,"_

 _The whole world seemed to stop._

 _Robin loved Regina._

 _They were going to be okay._

 _They were really going to be okay…_

Regina didn't know what to say.

Robin loved her. He really did. She never thought he would actually say it. But now, five years into their relationship, he finally did it.

"I love you too," Regina whispered, and Robin couldn't be any happier. The woman he was in love with loved him back. It was the best feeling in the whole world.

"But maybe it's not enough…" Robin froze. No. No no no no no no no. This could not be happening. He was not going to lose Regina. Never again.

"W-what do you mean?" Robin asked, afraid of the answer Regina would give him.

But Robin didn't understand it. If he really loved her, he would have proposed by now. He would have told her he loved her before it was too late. He would have told her that he does want to get married. But he doesn't. Robin loves her, but not enough to make a big commitment.

"Robin, I love you so much, and I would do anything for you….. But I'm ready. I'm ready to take the next step, and, and you're not," Regina explained, trying to keep her voice steady, but failed at the very end.

"Regina, you can't be serious. Please, we can fix this. I can't lose you. I won't lose you!" Robin exclaimed, scared out of his mind that he would lose Regina _again._ Wasn't once enough?

"Robin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! You can't make me wait until you're ready! It's not fair!" Regina exclaimed, moving out of Robin's arms. The one place where she usually felt safe and loved, she didn't. Not now.

"I don't understand what the big deal is! We are together, and not going anywhere! Why do we need a huge ceremony to clarify that!" Robin argued. But Robin didn't see it. Because in Regina's eyes, she feels like she's never good enough.

If they get married, Robin wouldn't be able to leave as fast as he would be able to if they were only together. And Regina never wanted Robin to leave. But she was positive it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Because I love you! A wedding with you is my dream, but you won't make it come true, Robin! We both want different things!

"Regina, my parents thought marriage was a brilliant idea, and look where it got them! They are divorced and hate each other! They can't even be in the same room! And what about my first marriage? Marian _died!_ Is that how you want our story to end?!" Robin was desperate now. He had to talk some sense into Regina, but she was set on marriage. He wasn't.

"Just because those marriages ended horribly doesn't mean that ours will! If you love me, that would never happen! We would be happy together, by each other's sides all the time, because we want to! Not because we are forced to!"

"I don't want to get married, Regina! I want to be with you forever, but not like that! We don't need to go through marriage to prove that!"

"Well what if I want to?!" Regina screamed. She shook her head. She should have known. Robin would never love her enough to take the next step. No one ever would be. She would always be alone.

"Why are you working so much?" Regina asked. Robin looked confused as hell. Why would she ask something like that at this moment?

"Excuse me?"

"Why, Robin? Because all this time, I've been thinking that you are saving money to…..to….. But obviously that is not why. Are you avoiding me?" Regina asked. She just wanted the truth. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more heartbreak.

"Oh, Regina," Robin felt guilty for leading her on. He tried to touch her, but she flinched out of the way.

"Just tell me the truth," Regina whispered, and Robin sighed. The truth? He didn't want to get married. And it was killing Regina.

"Love, I'm just trying to help out. I thought we could use the extra money for something with the kids…." Regina looked down, wiping her tears off her cheeks. This was too much. Robin was too much. Funny, she loves him, he loves her, but he is always the one who breaks her heart.

"In the future, I want to be able to sit down next to my _husband._ To tell our grandchildren about our wedding day and all the memories along the way, but how could I do that when none of that will ever come true?" Regina asked, sniffling. Robin tried not to cry.

"You can't make me wait forever Robin. I want to share my life with someone who feels the same-"

"I do feel the same! God, Regina, I love you so much it hurts!" Robin exclaimed, but the only response he got was more tears from his girlfriend, from across the room.

"But we don't want the same thing. It's not worth it we don't want the same thing," Regina spoke softly, wishing that it wasn't true. But it was. They couldn't keep living together of they wanted different futures. It wouldn't work out.

"Regina, no. Please-"

"I can't live like this anymore, Robin!"

Silence loomed over the both of them. What more was there left to say? Regina walked closer to Robin, and held his hand. This was going to hurt more than death itself, but it needed to be done.

"Robin, I love you, and I hope you always know that….. But we can't keep doing this. It isn't healthy," And now, Robin was crying too. Because the one thing in the world he didn't want to let go of was leaving him. For real, this time.

"We can't have fights every night, then pretend everything is okay when it's not," They were both a mess, full of tears. They never wanted it to come like this. They never thought it would.

"We need to find people who want the same things, Robin. We need to go our separate ways," Regina cried. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to memorize him. Because this would be the last time she would ever get this close to him again. He would find someone who didn't want to settle down, who didn't care about marriage, who could love him better than she ever could.

"No, we can't," Robin cried. He could hear her heartbeat, and he listened to it carefully. He spent late nights just listening to her heart, when she was cuddled up to his chest, and now, he would never hear it anymore. Only in his dreams.

"We have to. We can't keep living a lie…" Regina whispered against his shoulder, and she lifted her head again. She looked into his teary blue eyes and frowned.

She knew this was goodbye. The never ending goodbye she would never be prepared for. So Regina did what she wanted to do every single day in the future. She kissed Robin as if it was the last time. She knew it was.

Robin never wanted to forget the taste of her lips. He thought he never would. He never thought Regina would care about getting married, but apparently, it's all she's ever wanted. If only he knew this would be what would make him lose her…..

Regina pulled away from the kiss, knowing she would never find love like the one she found with Robin. But if her _soulmate_ didn't love her enough to marry her, would someone else? Was Regina wasting her days with Robin this whole time? No, because Robin was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"I love you," Robin remarked, trying to change his girlfriend's mind, but Regina knew they couldn't come back from this. If Robin didn't want to marry her now, five years into their relationship, when would he?

"I love you too, but it's not enough," Regina repeated, more to herself, than to Robin. _It's not enough, it's not enough, it's not enough. He won't marry you. It will never be enough. You will never be enough._

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Robin asked, trying to hold onto their flame. It couldn't go out. It wouldn't, They were soulmates, for God's sake! How could Regina think differently?

"I wish there was," Regina took off the necklace Robin had given her one day after he saved her from Hades. With trembling hands, she have Robin back the gold chain.

"When you gave this to me, you said that I was your future. And it's my fault. I read into things wrong, and I thought….. I thought you wanted to get married. But I understand now. So, give this to someone you know you want in your future. And hopefully, they will be around to see it….." Regina backed away from Robin, not trusting herself at all. She wanted to run into his arms and kiss him over and over again, but that was it. That was them. They were over.

"I would have loved you forever, Regina….." Robin croaked, his voice weak form their fight and his tears. Regina looked him in the eyes before responding.

"But I can't wait forever," And then, she was gone. In a puff of white magic, his true love was gone. With his hopes, his dreams, and his life. Without Regina, he was nothing.

…..

Regina appeared by the docks, not knowing why when she imagined she would be in her vault, but when her emotions were a mess, it contradicted with her magic. And now, this was one of the first times in a really long time that Regina's emotions were as rattled as they were.

The brunette sat on a bench by the water, staring out helplessly, as if if could send her a sign. A sign that she should go back home, to the man she loves.

But she couldn't. She wanted a future with him, a permanent one, but he didn't. Regina understood that in Robin's eyes, marriage was scary after what happened with Marian and now that she learned about his parents, but they were different. They had gone through everything, literally _everything,_ and he still didn't think they would make it.

Regina found herself crying even more, so she tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming. There was no stopping them anytime soon. She put her head in her hands, trying to focus on her breathing, when a familiar voice called to her.

"Regina?" Oh no. God, she was over. Her cover was blown, and every person in that damn town would know. Of course, it had to been Snow White. Regina wanted to cry even more. She just wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, taking a seat next to Regina, wondering why she was sitting by herself, covering her face.

Regina lifted her head to face Snow, and the princess gasped when she saw the state Regina was in. She looked horrible. Tear streaks stained on her face, eyes red and puffy, her whole structure thrown out the window.

Something was wrong.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Snow asked, grabbing Regina's hand. Regina sniffed and looked back out to the ocean. Much easier than talking to her stepdaughter.

"Regina, you can talk to me….." Snow explained, and Regina sighed. Snow was not her marriage counselor, already told her that, but she wouldn't have to worry about that now. Or ever.

She didn't want to be married again if it wasn't with Robin, so she knew for the rest of her life, she wouldn't have that special someone. Robin would have replaced all the horrible images of her first wedding with Leopold, and her soulmate would've replaced them with good ones.

Regina would have married someone she was in love with, not forced to love. Robin would have been her true second chance. But she would never get to wear a white dress. Or get her hair done in a fancy bun, or walk down a wide aisle, allowing someone to give her away.

She would never get married again.

"It's over," Regina whispered, still trying to let realization hit her. No more late night kisses or talks, no more waking up to arms wrapped around her, no more stupid comments or small fights they would get over, no more soft touches and jealous outbreaks, no more love.

"What?" Snow asked, not understanding what Regina was trying to say. Regina chuckled darkly. Of course Snow wouldn't understand. She had Prince Charming to go home to, and didn't know anything about real heartbreak.

"Me and Robin. It's over. We broke up," Regina cried lowering her head back into her hands, trying to take deep breaths. Snow's mouth dropped open, and she covered it with the hand that wasn't holding her stepmother's.

"Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry…. What happened?" Snow asked, but Regina kept quiet. Telling Snow that Robin didn't want to marry her? Wouldn't that just prove Robin didn't love her as much as she did during their relationship?

But this was Snow. They had both changed, and now you could consider them best friends….. Could she trust this with Snow?

Well, she had no one else to talk to at the moment, so she thought it would be something she could handle.

"We had a fight. Our biggest one, too…... Snow….I was right, Robin doesn't want to get married. He didn't see us getting married in the future," Regina cried again, her memory bringing on more tears. Why wasn't she ever good enough?

"Regina, there must be a reason why he said that. It is so obvious that he loves you, just by the way he looks at you!" But Regina shook her head. She would have to get used to living without the love of her life.

Her love.

Her boyfriend.

Her best friend.

Her rock.

Her soulmate.

…..

Robin downed another glass of whiskey, looking down at the old barstool he sat on. This was never where he thought he would be. He never thought he would have fought with Regina like that. He never thought he would lose her, either.

Robin wasn't drunk, not yet, but he wanted to drink away all of his problems. Regina was gone. Forever. He let his soulmate walk away from their relationship, and now he was paying the price.

He didn't know what time it was, couldn't care less. There was no one waiting for him to come home. No one to scold him for being drunk off his ass when he returned. No one to yell at him for scaring the shit out of them because he hadn't returned any calls while he was out.

Robin put his head down, thinking about how his life went from ten to zero in one hour. One second, he was holding Regina's hand, planning their future together, then the next they aren't even together anymore.

And it was all Robin's fault.

The truth was, Robin was scared. Scared out of his mind. To him, marriage never ended well, and he didn't want that for him and Regina.

His parents used to be so in love, just like Robin and Regina, but a few months after their marriage, they started fighting, and now, they can't stand each other. Can't even be in the same room.

And then there was his previous marriage. Marian. She _died._ She left him, and for years, he mourned her death, never knowing if he could move on. Robin swore to himself he would never find another love, never settle down and get married, and now Robin wished he hadn't. It caused Regina to walk out of his life.

He wanted to be with Regina forever. But what was the big deal about marriage? As long as they were together, wasn't that enough?

But in Regina's eyes, she wanted to get married. Robin knew that. When he gave her that necklace after she saved him from Hades, she still claimed he saved her, Robin had seen the sparkle in her eyes when he told her that she was his future.

Robin should have known at that moment that Regina pictured them getting married. But did a pair of rings really acknowledge love? But then again, when he married Marian, he felt like they had everything.

Would it be so bad to have that feeling again?

"Robin?" Robin lifted his head, and turned to see Killian behind him, completely confused as to why the former thief was drinking at a bar, not with his family.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked, sitting down next to Robin, occupying an empty barstool. Robin sighed, ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how he would explain that he broke Regina's heart. _Again._

"She's gone," Robin's voice was deep and gruff, something Killian never heard from Robin before, and he was caught by surprise. He knew that voice.

That was the voice when you lost someone. Your only one. Oh god.

"Regina. She's gone. We're over," Robin explained as he gulped down another shot of alcohol. Killian was shocked.

Robin and Regina? They were over? But things were going so well! They seemed perfectly fine last night, and now they weren't together? What the hell happened?

"What happened, Mate?" Killian asked, and Robin sighed.

Everything.

Everything happened.

Five years ago, he met a beautiful brunette that took his breath away. She was rude, snappy, sarcastic, snarky, but he saw what no one else did. Her walls. They were up so high, and her heart was guarded. And he vowed to take them down.

And he did. A few months later, they had their first kiss, and he saw a side to Regina not everyone was lucky to see. There was love in her eyes. And he swore he would never leave her. He wouldn't be able to.

And then, just weeks after their first kiss, the unpredictable happened. His wife came back from the dead. Robin was torn, but he knew he owed it to Marian to try and be a family again, even if his heart was still with Regina.

He eventually learned that he would rather die than live without Regina, and he went back to her. She had accepted him. One thing leads to another, he had to leave Regina. Again.

She came to rescue him in New York, only to realize she was going to be an aunt. To her ex boyfriend and wicked half sister's baby. By some miracle, Regina had let Robin in once again. He had no idea why she did, he didn't deserve it, but he made sure to thank her for the rest of his life.

Many times, they had took turns putting their lives in great danger, almost lost one another too many times, and once things settled down in Storybrooke, after the heroes won the battle of the Black Fairy, Robin had finally moved in with Regina, and they tried to live like a normal couple did.

But then came the fights. For a month straight, every single night there were nothing but fights between them. Most times, they didn't even know what they were fighting over, but it always ended with slammed doors, loud screams, and Robin sleeping on the couch.

Now, now Regina was out of his life forever. Just because he never wanted to take the risk of losing her because of marriage. Damn, he would give anything to sleep on the couch now.

What about Roland? Regina was the only mother figure he had ever known. Would she stop seeing Roland? Would it be too hard to see his son? The same dimples that clearly shown through? But could she give up her Little Knight?

Everything.

Everything had happened.

"I lost Regina…..and she's never coming back," Robin felt a single teardrop drop down his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly. This was all his fault.

"Was it a fight?" Killian asked, looking almost in pain when he asked the question. Robin nodded his head grimly, wishing it wasn't true. If he could do everything all over, he would never fight with Regina again. Just thank her for loving him.

"The worst one we ever had…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killian asked, and Robin sighed. Would it feel better to let his emotions flow free? Well, it might now hurt, right?

"It was horrible, Mate. It started out as the same argument, but then Regina brought something up. Something that I don't want to go into….." Killian nodded, and signaled for the bartender to get him a drink.

"Marriage," Killian understood, but Robin looked at the former pirate with wide eyes, mouth half open.

"W-How did you know that?" Killian fidgeted, looked around the room before giving him an answer he probably wouldn't like.

"Uh, Emma and Regina were talking about it, and Regina said you didn't want to get married….." Killian sighed, and Robin went as pale as a ghost.

Regina already knew? She already knew he didn't want to get married? How? He never told her, never thought he had to, but apparently, she had clearly figured it out.

"I never even told her before tonight. How could she possibly have known that?" Robin asked, and Killian took a sip of his drink. He felt bad for Robin, he really did, but wasn't this whole thing his fault?

What was so bad about marriage that he couldn't understand?

"Robin, you and Regina were together for _five years._ If you wanted to get married, you would have proposed by now, and Regina knew that too," Robin couldn't believe it. She had known. The whole time. And apparently, so did everyone else.

"What's so bad about marriage, Mate? When I married Emma, it was the best moment of my life. It celebrates your love for each other, and you know that you are going to spend the rest of your life with your love. Why is that such a burden?" Killian asked, and Robin didn't speak for a moment.

 _Celebrates your love. Spend the rest of you life with your love. Best moment of my life._ Robin replayed the words in his mind carefully. That must be how Regina saw it. A commitment that she could enjoy. He could too. Together. It would be the best moment of her life, and he denied her that.

But if they fought constantly without being married, what would marriage do to them? Would they just fight until they realized there was no more love to fix? Try to save their marriage with a counselor, only to find out it didn't work? End up just like his parents? Not being able to see each other for the rest of eternity?

No, that was something he would never risk.

"Because just like everything else in this world, it dies. The marriage wouldn't work out, anyways…" Robin said, trying to get Killian to see his point, but he didn't. And he never would.

"Did you love each other?" Killian asked, out of the blue, and Robin smiled sadly. They did, so much, but tonight was the first night they had said anything. So much wasted time….

"Yes,"

"Than it would have worked out. When two people are in love, they don't give up on each other. Ever. Even if a fight occurs, they get through it. Just like all the times you guys had….."

Robin knew Killian was right. But that spot in the back of his mind kept telling himself he was wrong. The only marriages he's ever known had failed. He didn't want that for him and Regina.

"Every marriage I've ever seen has failed, Killian." Robin sighed, but Killian smiled. He must not have his eyes open.

"What about Snow and Charming? Me and Emma? Cinderella and her prince? Aurora and Phillip? Red and Dorothy? Ariel and Eric? Hell, even Rumple and Belle…. Robin, I know you haven't noticed it, but Regina has been waiting a long time for someone to love her," Killian took a deep breath before continuing,

"Regina was waiting for you to propose, Mate. Seeing all of us happy in marriage? Regina wanted that herself. With you. She even told me that….." Killian smiled when he saw the shock overtake Robin's face.

"What? When?" Robin asked, and Killian chuckled at the memory.

"At Roland's birthday party last month….. I was helping her set up for a little while, and I caught her looking at you. I made this joke about marriage, but you know what she told me?" Robin didn't want to hear it. It would probably hurt.

"Regina said that since everyone else was happy, she wanted that for both of you. But she knew you wouldn't propose. She said if you wanted to propose, you would have done it sooner… Robin, Regina said that she would stay with you as long as it would take, but she wouldn't stay forever if you weren't committed."

"I was committed! I am!" Robin protested, but Killian shook his head. He had no idea what Regina saw in him. The thief could really be clueless sometimes, and now was no exception.

"No, Robin, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be in this position….." Robin was about to answer him, but all of a sudden, a huge _bang_ shook the whole place, rattling the walls and the seats. After a few seconds, Robin and Killian got up from their spots at the bar, and decided to go out and check what made the noise and if everyone was alright.

But only one person was on Robin's mind.

 _Regina._

….

It came from the center of town, right on Main Street, the same spot where Emma and Gideon had fought in the Final Battle. Snow, Charming, Killian, Emma, Regina, and Robin were all surrounded around the area, trying to find what had made the noise.

The whole time, Regina avoided Robin's gaze, but she could feel his eyes glued to her the whole time. She wanted to disappear. Away from Robin.

Funny how the one place she felt at home she was now afraid of.

All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared behind them, and Regina turned first, the only one to hear the soft laughter coming from the hooded body. It was covered in a black cloak, his face blocked from all possible views.

The hooded figure, continued laughing quietly, and Regina narrowed her eyes at the figure. It was a man, that much was obvious, if his deep voice was any indication.

"Well, isn't this something….." The unknown man sighed, and Regina could hear the smile in his voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my town?" Regina asked, her best Evil Queen voice coming out, but it didn't seem to phase the man at all. The man took a step closer to Regina, but he was still pretty far away.

"And here, I thought you would have remembered me after all the time we spent together…." The man sighed dramatically, victory silently lacing his voice. Regina didn't understand. She's never met this person before, whoever he was.

"I don't know you," Regina argued, but the man laughed louder now, and everyone around Regina and the cloaked man were now listening to their conversation. Robin especially.

"Of course you do, Regina," Regina froze when the man said her name. How did he know her name? Who was this creep and what game was he playing at?

"How do you know my name?"

"I know much more about you than your name," The slimy voice called, taking another step closer to Regina. Regina was hesitant, but there was no way she would back away. Not when she needed to protect this town and everyone in it.

"Who are you?" Regina snapped once again, and the man sighed.

"Come on, Lovely. I'm sure I must be in that pretty head of yours somewhere…" Robin was going to kill this man. Absolutely with no doubt.

How dare he call Regina that! How dare he! This man was going to be a goner any time now…..

Regina's eyes widened, praying that she was wrong. God, she had to be wrong. It couldn't be _him._ But then, who else ever called her Lovely? God, it had been so many years, too many to count.

"No," Regina gasped, but the man came closer to her, nodding his head. Regina wanted to cry. She never imagined she would see him again. She never wanted to, either.

"Ah, so you do remember me, huh? Nice to know I wasn't completely forgotten, then," The man chuckled, allowing the knowledge of his presence to sink in to Regina.

She looked beautiful. More beautiful than he could have ever imagined. The last time he saw her, he knew of her beauty, but the years certainly helped her. She was….. Stunning.

"Did you miss me?"

Regina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose. He was here. He was actually here. What did he want? What did he need? Why was he here?

" _Facilier,_ "

 **Please don't hate me?...**

 **Reviews are always welcome! More updates to come!**


	4. APOLOGY!

**Okay…..so….surprise? Hi guys! I would be surprised if any of you are still interested in this story or still remember it exists, but good news! Inspiration has hit, and it hit me hard! I'm back with a better plot to this story than I could have ever imagined! I know exactly where this story will be going, and I hope you guys haven't given up on this fanfic like I did :(**

 **Major props to my best friend! :) If she would have never helped me through this HUGE HUGE HUGE writing block, I have no idea where this story would have gone! Thank you so much! Love you!**

 **I know so many of you have wanted this fanfic to be continued, and I can't believe myself! How did I keep you guys hanging for 7 MONTHS?! I am so so so so SO SORRY! I promise that will never happen again!**

 **A huge shoutout to everyone who left reviews! Your kind and uplifting words have helped me through this lack of inspiration so much! I hope you can forgive me!**

 **I'll try to upload a new chapter by the end of next week. I've been so so so busy with school and, well, just life, but hopefully I can finish writing the latest chapter by next Friday for you guys :)**

 **I hope you all have a great day, and I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Much love,**

 **Outlawqueen86869**


	5. Chapter 4

**WOW...it's been a long time, hasn't it? Finally, after all the months I've kept you all waiting (which I am so so so so so so so sorry for!) Chapter 4 is finally done! Inspiration hit me last night and I was finally able to finish writing this chapter. There's still so much more to come, and I want to thank each and every one of you for being patient with me and understanding everything.**

 **This chapter is VERY IMPORTANT. A lot of things happen and are revealed that are absolutely key to this story, so make sure you don't skip on anything. It means so much to me that you guys haven't given up on me or this story. It took so long to realize that this story is too good to give up on myself, and I can't wait to really get back on track.**

 **Love you all! Now, without anymore wait, here is Chapter 4!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Regina couldn't believe it. She was praying this wasn't real. It just, it couldn't be. The last time she saw him, god. Goosebumps covered her skin, a shiver running down her spine as she thought of the last time she had seen Facilier.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, picking one out of the millions of questions swarming her thoughts. Regina's heart was beating out of her chest at its fastest pace, realizing she never knew what Facilier really wanted. Now, or back then.

Facilier lowered his hood, and smiled. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he had finally found Regina. He had finally found the woman behind the Evil Queen, that left him in the Enchanted Forest with half a heart so long ago.

"I thought it was time to pay a visit," Facilier answered, all too cheerfully, and Regina glared at him. Facilier never just showed up anywhere. He was here for something. And he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

"Regina, who is this guy?" Emma asked, trying to piece together everything that's been said. Obviously, this man and Regina had history, and from the looks of it, one Regina put behind her and wanted to keep it there.

But Emma wasn't dumb. Or blind. From the way Regina's tense composure showed, her nervous, worried eyes, and Facilier's cocky smile, confident structure, and determined eyes, she knew.

She knew Facilier wasn't just some person Regina had ran into during her time as Evil Queen.

Facilier had meant something to her.

"Yes, Regina. Would you like to introduce me to all your _friends_?" Regina's glare never left Facilier's cold, dark eyes. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to ruin her life. All over again.

"Leave them alone, Facilier," Regina snapped, desperately wishing this was all a dream. This whole day should just be a horrible nightmare she would wake from. Or did she want to wake up at all?

She lost Robin, her future, and probably Roland as well. There was no chance in hell Robin would ever let her see Roland now after their messy, intense, heartbreaking split.

And now this? When would she ever stop fighting?

Facilier smiled maliciously as he bowed down to the Mayor of Storybrooke, everyone around noticing the way his eyes never really left the brunette.

"As you wish, Your Majesty…" Facilier turned around and started walking away from Regina and the rest of the heroes when he stopped, and evil smirk gracing his lips.

"You know, I would love to talk and catch up, but I'm afraid I have to be going now, my queen," Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring daggers into Facilier. She shook her head and cursed him in every way she could.

 _Of course he has somewhere to go. He didn't come here for nothing,_ Regina thought. He was searching. And she would get to the bottom of it.

"Don't look so disappointed, Regina. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough," And with a puff of black smoke, the Voodoo Master disappeared out of sight, hundreds upon thousands of questions running wild in the heroes heads.

For a moment, everyone stood silently. Regina's eyes widened, as if the realization part of everything was finally hitting her. Facilier was back. And no one knew who he was, besides her and Hook.

Oh god.

"Damn it," Regina breathed. He escaped. Of course he did. He was always good at that, so what would change him now? Definitely not a trip from the past, if she cold say so herself. He hadn't changed one damn bit.

"Who the hell was that?" Emma asked again, breaking the silence. She knew Regina was avoiding the question. She knew she was avoiding the question because Robin was here.

But Emma stopped. She stared at Regina, her red, puffy eyes. They looked so tired, so heartbroken, so _done._ Emma turned her head to see Robin and noticed that he wasn't fairing any better.

What. The hell. Happened?

Regina turned around to face the group, head down, already trying to think of a plan to stop Facilier.

"Someone you don't want to know," Regina sighed, answering Emma's question of _who is he_ , running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, you obviously do, Your Majesty," Hook commented, and Regina glared at him. She _knew_ Killian knew who Facilier was. She knew Killian knew about their history together. That damn pirate better shut his mouth, or else he would lose his tongue.

"I have a feeling you do, too, Pirate," Regina bit back, and Killian got the hint. If he muttered a single word of his knowledge, Regina would kill him. And the last thing he wanted was for his marriage with Swan to come to an end so fast.

Regina closed her eyes as she made fists at her sides. How could this happen? When she created the dark curse, she thought she would never have to see him again. She thought she had vexed the curse to make sure _he_ could never come here. What the hell happened?

"Facilier… Wait, Facilier? As in Voodoo Master?" Snow asked, thinking back to everyone in the Enchanted forest. She's only heard tales about Facilier, never met him in person. But apparently, her stepmother had.

"The one and only," Regina said, looking anywhere but Robin. This was too hard. Way too hard. She was tired of fighting with everyone. Even the people she never imagined would.

"How do you know him?" Robin asked, asking the words everyone had been too afraid to ask. For the first time since all the commotion in the middle of the small town, Regina's eyes slowly sauntered towards her now ex-boyfriend.

God, ex. That made her want to cringe. It made her come to reality. She wasn't Robin's anymore. Robin wasn't hers anymore. When they fought this out with Facilier (she knew they would, she knew war was coming), no one would be waiting for her to come home.

No one would be right next to her, making sure she was safe and protected, making sure she would survive for the next day. No one would engulf her in a crushing, loving hug. No one would kiss her senseless and touch every part of her body, just to make sure that she really was alive and okay.

No one would walk her home once the battle was over. No one would hold her hand and tell her how proud they were of her. No one would expect her to be the hero. No one would believe in her, or her loveless heart.

Regina tucked a few pieces of stubborn hair back behind her ear before folding her arms in front of her, finally looking Robin in the eyes. They were so blue. They were so bright at that moment.

They were hopeful. Hopeful that she had not known Facilier in the same way Robin had known her for the past five years. They were hopeful that her lips weren't the ones Facilier had kissed so long ago.

And Regina's heart broke again. Because she knew she would have to tell Robin the truth eventually, and she knew he would never trust her, let alone come back to her, ever again.

"We ran into each other a few times back in the Enchanted Forest," Regina breathed quietly, not wanting to go into _any_ details.

Details of how many years ago, she had truly thought that was she had with the Voodoo Master was love. Details of how she thought she had fallen in love with Facilier during her Evil Queen times.

"What could a queen and a voodoo witch possibly work together for?" Emma asked, and Regina turned towards the blonde she wished would just vanish sometimes. She was _not_ having this talk with her. Not if they were the last two people left on Earth.

"It doesn't matter. What does, though, is finding him and getting him out of here," Regina gritted her teeth, walking away.

As everyone watched Regina leave, one person just wasn't going to have it. He needed answers. Why did that man call her Lovely? What kind of past did they have? Why didn't she tell him about Facilier?

Robin followed Regina a few steps, making sure they were far enough from the rest of the heroes, but still close. They wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"Who is he?" Robin asked from behind her, and Regina turned around slowly. She should have known Robin would come after her. He always did the things she didn't want him to do.

"I already told you," Regina snapped, just wanting to be alone. No one could help her fix this situation. Not Facilier, not Henry, not Emma, and not even Robin. No one could help her.

"I want to know who he really is. To _you_ ," Robin made clear, and Regina looked at Robin, wishing for the first time in her life that he would just leave and never come back again. He already broke her heart multiple times today, and she wasn't looking for anymore pain.

"How is that any of your business?" Regina asked, and she could see Robin's features soften with sadness filling the void.

"So he does mean something to you, then?" Robin asked, and Regina crossed her arms in front of herself. He would just never give up, would he?

"I never said that, Robin," Regina stated, annoyed that he was still talking to her, but Robin just looked even more pissed than her.

"Then what will you say? Because it's not every day someone walks up to another and calls them 'Lovely'. I know you're hiding something, Regina," Robin challenged, and Regina stared at him, not used to this side of him.

Robin was never like this with her. He was always loving and caring, not judgemental and accusing. He was changing. And Regina knew she didn't want to be with this new Robin. He wasn't the one she still loved with every beat of her heart.

"And what if I am? Who are you to stop me? Because I don't think this is any of your concern," Regina glared at the man who, just hours earlier, had woken up next to, already planning a beautiful future with him. One that he didn't want…...

"It damn well is my concern,"

"Why?"

"Because no matter what, there will always be a part of me that will never stop caring for you. You can't deny it, and you can't stop it, Love." Robin said, and Regina looked at him, wondering if she had it in her heart to risk it all over again.

Could she let him back in again, and try to go back to the way they've been for years? Could she live with the fact that Robin didn't want to get married? But isn't that what she wanted?

"Don't call me that anymore," Regina whispered, begging herself not to cry. It was so hard. When she was with Robin, she was used to being herself. She would let herself cry in front of Robin, let him comfort her and whisper sweet things in her ear to ease the pain, but now, she couldn't do that anymore. They didn't belong to each other anymore.

Did they ever really belong to each other if they had no future ahead of them, and Robin knew that from the start?

"But _he_ can?!" Robin asked, his voice raised, unable to control the emotion any longer. It wasn't fair. He loved Regina, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but just because he was afraid of the consequences of marriage, she left him.

But now, it was clear more than ever. Regina's words took a toll on him, and he understood now. They didn't want different things. Because now, Robin _wanted_ to marry Regina.

"No one can…... No one can, and no one ever will again," Regina whispered, walking away from Robin before he could stop her, and Robin watched as his soulmate tried not to cry, wandering home alone, when he should be the one next to her.

…..

Regina walked home, alone. She slowly turned her keys in the doorknob and pushed the oak door open, entering her home.

Home. How absolutely stupid that word was. It didn't feel like home. Not when the man she loved would never live here again. Not when the little boy she had considered her own son would no longer be any of her concern. Not when her son was out and about, leaving the house as empty as her heart.

 _There's no place like home._ Regina used to believe in that saying, especially on days when she got home from the office and Robin would be wrestling with Henry and Roland in their living room, every single sheet, pillow, blanket, and cushion in the house set up into a beautiful, creative fort.

On days when she would come home from work, and a single rose would be waiting for her in the kitchen, along with the man she loved and a romantic dinner.

But now, those days are gone.

A tear fell down Regina's face as she leaned against her front door, putting her face in her hands.

She would never feel like she was a part of a family again. She would never have anymore daydreams about a wonderful future with Robin...none that are realistic, anyways.

"Don't cry, Regina… I don't like seeing you upset," a voice called from her living room, and Regina froze.

"Go away," Regina breathed, her voice sounding so distant...so defeated. Facilier frowned as he rounded the corner, walking down the hallway to see her by the front door, still finding support as she leaned against it.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Facilier whispered, and Regina wiped her eyes, laughing darkly as she shook her head. She looked up into Faciler's cold, dark eyes with tears in her own.

"And you shouldn't be here," Regina whispered back. She didn't trust Facilier so close to her. Not anymore. Years ago, when she first became the Evil Queen, that was the only thing she craved. To be held in his arms.

But not now. She didn't trust him around her. She didn't trust herself around him.

"I couldn't not see you again, Regina...I thought you knew that," Facilier spoke so quietly, so gently, so honestly, that it caused Regina's breath to get caught in her throat. Regina tore her eyes away from the man in front of her as she found her balance again, walking past Facilier.

"And when I told you that I never wanted to see you again, I thought you knew _that_ ," Regina bit back, walking into her kitchen. She stopped with a startled halt as Facilier used his magic insanely fast to put himself right in front of her.

The brunette glared at him.

"I am not the villain here, Regina. To everyone else, all the _heroes_ you call family, I am one of the worst. But you are the only one who knows that I'm really not the person to fear," Regina stared at Facilier for a long time before she moved around him, using her hands to brace herself as she leaned against her island.

"What are you doing here, Facilier?" Regina asked. Facilier walked close to her, the closest he's been in years, and looked her in the eyes, the words that left his mouth so genuine, it scared her.

"I came here for you," Facilier spoke so passionately, and all of a sudden, memories of the two of them came rushing back to Regina...it hit her hard. All the late night talks they shared, all the plans of the future they made, all the fights they had during their years together.

Even the moment when he got down on one knee…

"How are you here? When I cast the Dark Curse, I made sure it prevented you from ever stepping foot in this town," Regina stated, and Facilier looked down sadly before he looked back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"True love can break any curse, Regina. Even the little twists you put in it… Only, it took a while longer," Regina furrowed her eyebrows as confusion settled in her body. What the hell?...

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, and Facilier smiled.

"Your son, Henry. The savior woke him up, and that's what broke the curse...but in order for me to return, an act of true love, _romantically_ , had to be performed. And when The savior and her pirate celebrated their marriage after years of fighting alongside each other, that was the last straw...any remnants of the curse came crashing down," Facilier explained.

"And so you were able to cross town line," Regina sighed, looking down, shaking her head. She never wanted that. In all honesty, she had forgotten about him. She had forgotten about all the time they spent together, and she would have never remembered him, if it weren't for his surprise intrusion.

"Exactly...only, I heard that you had finally settled down. You had a family, and one that loved you more than the world. You had your soulmate, his son, and your son," Facilier announced, and Regina looked at the man with such hatred.

"How did you know that? How do you know any of this?" Regina asked, and Facilier came so close to her, his words whispered in her ear, she shuttered.

"I have my ways…" he responded, and took a step back, giving her the space she wanted back so badly.

"See, you were always a fiery one, Regina. You always knew what you wanted, and you got it… And you fell in love," Regina tensed, tears threatening to come to her eyes when Robin was brought up.

She fell in love.

She found her soulmate.

Robin, it turned out, did not.

"You fell in love with a thief, nonetheless. A thief who broke your heart too many times to count. A thief who left you behind so fast, it was like what you shared was nothing. A thief that had a baby with your sister. A thief that never wanted what you do," Facilier frowned, and Regina froze, not knowing what to say.

"Now, when our time came to an end, you said you couldn't trust me. You told me that you couldn't trust me or yourself with the feelings we felt. That I would get in your way of revenge. So why, in the name of the Gods, did you choose a man who broke your trust so many times, when I never did once?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Everything that happened with me and Robin is different. And it's none of your business," Regina glared at Facilier, but he only glared back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Really? Because I don't see anything different about it in any matter, Regina. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to start a life with you. Together. And I had the courage to do what that pathetic excuse of a man you call the love of your life couldn't handle…" Regina shook her head as she tried to walk away, but Facilier appeared in front of her again, blocking the way out of the kitchen.

"Stop," Regina begged. She didn't want to hear it.

"I got down on one knee, Regina. I proposed to you, just like you want Robin to do so now… Obviously he doesn't love you enough to spend the rest of his life with you," a tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she blinked a couple of times.

"Or maybe, he's being smart and getting as far away from the Evil Queen as possible. Maybe he's getting away from _me_ , while he can," Regina breathed back, as much as it pained her to admit it. Facilier frowned.

"I love you, Regina. I never stopped," Regina laughed as she shook her head, tucking a few pieces of stubborn hair back behind her ear.

"You love _her._ You love the Evil Queen," Regina argued, but Facilier shook his head earnestly, taking one of Regina's hands.

"I love _you._ All of you, every single part… And if you don't believe that, my love for you, then why would I have spent my whole life trying to come here, just to see you again?" Facilier questioned, and for the first time, Regina didn't have an answer.

"You and I work, Regina. We are meant to be together...and the sooner you figure that out, the happier we'll both be."

"I don't love you. Not anymore. I haven't since I was nineteen," Regina exclaimed fiercely, "and if you think that we will ever have another chance, than you are poorly mistaken."

"You'll realize I am the one...one day… And I won't be in this town forever, you know. So I have a proposition for you," Facilier smiled, his eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the kitchen.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Regina said determinedly, but Facilier only smiled.

"I think you do…" Regina stood confidently, her eyes never leaving his.

"I spend some time here. I'll be in town for a little while, and once you realize you still have feelings for me, you give me a real chance. And when I leave, you come back to the Enchanted Forest. With me," Facilier spoke so quietly, it was almost inaudible. But Regina heard it.

"That will never happen… I can't leave everyone here behind," Regina said, and she wondered for a few seconds if anyone would really miss her.

Henry would be going to college in a year, and was already spending all of his time with Violet. He could visit once in a while...besides, did he really need her anymore?

And what about Robin? Would he miss her? Would he care if she left Storybrooke and never came back? What about Roland?

"You didn't tell your thief about me, did you?" Facilier asked, and Regina stayed silent. Facilier brushed the hair out of her eyes, and Regina froze.

"I didn't tell anyone about you. I forgot you even existed."

"Then let me remind you," Facilier whispered his body closing in so close to her, his lips just about to touch hers when she pushed him away, escaping him.

"Stop. I love Robin, and nothing will ever change that," Regina shuddered at the thought of Robin knowing about her and Facilier. It wasn't right. This wasn't how their story was supposed to go.

"We'll see about that…" Facilier announced before he waved a hand in front of his body, and finally, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, his magic surrounding Regina.

Regina let out a shaky breath as she took a seat at the island in the middle of her kitchen. She let her head fall to her hands, not believing what just happened. She didn't want to believe it.

Any of it.

She didn't want to believe that she and Robin's story was over. She didn't want to believe that Facilier was really back. She didn't want to believe that her life was ruined.

Funny thing, though, because she didn't have to believe at all. Not when everything she just listed was _true._

Regina let herself just sit around in the sadness of her empty house for the next moments, tired of always trying to fix something that started off broken.

"So you lied to me," Regina lifted her head when she heard an all-too-familiar voice by the doorway. Her mouth parted in shock, her eyes glowing with gloom and longing when she saw Robin standing by the kitchen door.

"Robin," Regina breathed. It was crazy. Even after all the times he broke her heart, even after the fight they just had, seeing him then made her feel so much better already. Just knowing he was there made her heart and head hope.

"You know that man. And not only that, but you have a history with him. A history that was so serious, he proposed. Were you happy when he came back? Were you relieved that he finally found you again? Because he is in love with you, and you never even mentioned his name _once_ ," Robin growled, and Regina saw the fists at his sides.

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Thief. He is delusional," Regina explained with a bite in her voice, everything she's ever felt just building up inside of her. Robin glared at her.

"And you are delusional, Your Majesty, if you think that I don't know something is going on between the two of you. Well, I am not going to let that happen. Because I am in love with you. And I will keep on fighting for us. And I won't stop until I make you mine," Robin breathed passionately.

Regina stood from the stool she was on, standing on her own, staring in awe at Robin. God, he was so worked up. He was so jealous. He was so passionate.

It was so hot.

"Then show me," Regina challenged, and, oh, she really, really shouldn't have said that.

Robin's eyes turned dark as he let out a low breath.

"You shouldn't have said that, Regina," Robin breathed before he made his way to her, his lips crashing against hers. Regina moaned, for he caught her off guard, which only caused him to kiss her more passionately, more roughly.

Robin grabbed Regina's waist and picked her up, setting her down on the island as he began unbuttoning her maroon blouse, his lips never leaving hers. Regina held him close to her as he ripped off her shirt, the piece of fabric laying somewhere forgotten on the floor.

Regina broke away from the kiss as she pulled Robin's white t-shirt over his head, bringing his lips back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed the life out of her, never slowing down his rough, quick pace.

Regina ran her fingers through Robin's hair and moaned when he bit her bottom lip. He knew what that did to her. He wasn't playing fair, not at all.

Robin picked Regina up in his arms as he walked them out of the kitchen, up the stairs to their bedroom (if you could still call it theirs), peppering kisses along her jawline and neck the whole way there.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Robin slammed the door and pinned Regina against it. They were both breathing heavily, and Robin stared into Regina's chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"I love you," Robin told her as he kissed her senseless a third time, cupping her cheeks with his hands. They both moaned, and Regina went into overdrive. His lips on hers. His hands all over her. Their sweaty bodies together.

It all felt like home. A feeling she would never feel again after this.

"I love you," Robin repeated as he broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, Regina throwing her head back with pleasure. Regina let out something completely inaudible, her hands running through Robin's hair.

Robin took Regina's hands and walked her away from the door, her body now laying on their bed. Regina was ready and waiting.

"I am in love with you… Don't you ever forget that, Regina," Robin spoke before he dived right into her, giving her the time of her life...


End file.
